The Sun and Moon Prophecy
by WintertheGrayFox
Summary: Two species that have never been friends will be united from a prophecy said long ago. This is actually loosely based on the warriors series due to them being cats but it is truly based on a G community made by my fried Yuri Rae known to me as Lily Star. Don't hate it because of that. First story written enjoy please!
1. Prologue: The Tale of Friends

Prologue: The Tale of Friends

Silver comes out of the nursery smiling at how much she's enjoying the sunlight. She walks around for a while looking around the camp without returning to the nursery for the first time. She walks around the edge of the camps main barrier still not allowed to go outside the camp for a few days.

As she walks around she heard a rustling in a bush. She froze and stared at the bush imagining it was a badger, when a brown tabby cat jumped out. They quickly tackled her, causing her to squeak from fright. The other cat on top of her laughed.

"Got you!" The other cat cried triumphantly.

She started to wiggle, trying to get away. The other cat looked at her and said, "I think we should be friends. My name is Brownleaf. What's yours?"

Silver looked at her for a second before answering quietly "Silver." Brownleaf looked at her with a grin.

"I think we'll make great friends!"

Brownleaf stays on top of Silver grinning when Silver spoke up "Can you get off please?" Brownleaf looks at her for a second before remembering she was on top of Silver "Oh I'm so sorry guess I was so excited from getting a new friend I forgot." Brownleaf got off of Silver. Silver got up and looked at her "Well I guess since I have nothing to do I'll hang out with you."

Brownleaf grinned and lead Silver to a large tree. "This is where I go to think and stuff. And where I take my friends to hang out at." She thinks for a second and looks up. "Can I tell you something?" Silver nods "Well your actually my first friend. Most people don't like how I practically attack people for a friend." Silver is quiet for a while before saying "Well your my first friend as well so I guess we have a lot in common already." Brownleaf grins "That's the spirit!"

Silver continues to hang out with Brownleaf for the next few days as she shows Silver everything in the camp. When Silver is finally allowed outside Brownleaf gets excited and looks at Silver "Then what are you waiting for!" She exclaims before heading towards the entrance. The two guards at the entrance look at them "Where are you going?" Brownleaf looks at them "Well Silver here has never been outside the camp and finally is allowed to even if we have to get back before dark." The guards look at her for a second more "Okay but don't go past the border." Brownleaf grinned and walked away with Silver following.

Once out of sight of the guards Brownleaf looks at Silver and motions to a large oak tree in a clearing. She grins "Race you to that tree though no one has beat me in a race." Silver grins as well "Well I guess it's time for you to meet your match." Brownleaf faces the tree and starts running towards the tree. Silver waited a second before following her and barely making it to the tree before Brownleaf she looked at the brown tabby grinning "Well that was fun see you at the top" and starts to climb the tree already on the lowest branch Brownleaf looks at her "Hey wait for me!" she starts climbing as well.

She reaches the top branch to see Silver already there waiting on the branch. They look over the forest watching several large birds flying around. Silver looks around before saying "I hope well stay friends forever." Brownleaf looks at her "Don't worry well be together forever. Friends to the end right." Silver looks at her and smiles "Friends to the end."


	2. Ch 1:Three born of an unlikely pair

Chapter 1: Three born of an unlikely pair…

It had been drizzling in the forest since morning; a she-cat named Silver, a gray cat with silver eyes, was with a small patrol had been looking for anything out of the ordinary most of the day. They thought that it was a waste of time. However, the leader kept saying that many hunting cats are giving reports of a group of foxes trying to scare them away.

" _As if,_ _"_ she thought to herself, shaking her head with a rueful smile. She looked at the two cats in the group, "This is the spot. Spread out and look for any sign of this group," she said with a commanding tone in her voice. She walks away from the two other cats and looks around for any sign for the foxes.

She had been friends with the other two since leaving the nursery. It made sense they were in guard and patrol group. She chuckled remembering how they had met.

 _ **It was a warm and sunny morning**_ _ **.**_ __ _ **S**_ _ **he walked around for a little bit when she heard a rustling in a bush. She froze and stared at the bush imagining it was a badger, when a brown tabby cat jumped**_ _ **out**_ _ **.**_ _ **They quickly**_ _ **tackled her**_ _ **,**_ _ **causing her to squeak from fright. The other cat on top of her laughed**_ _ **.**_

" _ **Got you!" The other cat cried triumphantly.**_

 _ **She started to wiggle**_ _ **, trying**_ _ **to get away**_ _ **.**_ _ **The other cat looked at her**_ _ **and said,**_ _ **"I think we should be friends**_ _ **.**_ __ _ **M**_ _ **y name**_ _ **is**_ _ **Brownleaf**_ _ **.**_ __ _ **W**_ _ **hat's yours?"**_

 _ **Silver looked at her for a second before answering quietly "Silver." Brownleaf looked at her with a grin.**_

" _ **I think we'll make great friends!"**_

Silver shook her head as Darkshadow yelled out that he found something.

Darkshadow was an interesting one. He had followed her since she was finally able to help with the well-being of the camp. He started to help her and make friends with her quickly.

 _Though he may have another motive than trying to help,_ she thought slyly.

She stopped next to him, catching a ghost of a fox's scent. She walked forward into a dark spot. Something attacked her and two foxes went after her group. She looked at her attacker and felt a sharp pain she was stunned from a blow and fell to the ground. Her attacker quickly bent down next to her ear and "Stay still. Play dead."

She looked at them and saw a red fox with a tan underbelly, white tipped ears, and golden eyes.What shocked her was that his eyes were regretful, but his expression said otherwise. She stayed where she was and laid there. Her attacker stood up and looked at his partners. He then said something in a growling language other than "cat" before he walked away and left with his group.

She stayed there for a while wondering what just happened.

She got up and looked where her friends were. She was horrified by the sight. Both of them were lying on the ground covered in scratches and their throats ripped open, many of them enough to have killed them from blood loss. All she could smell is the blood of her friends and the blood of the foxes.

 _At least they put up a fight_ , she thought as she walked away limping.

She noticed the scratch on her side caused a great deal of blood loss and headed back to the camp. When she arrived at the edge of the camp, she cried out. The world started to go darker as a cat found her calling at others to help before passing out.

(Some time later)

Silver awakens a feeling of pain racking her body when Ivy the medicine cat, a brown and tan mix cat with jade eyes and graying on her muzzle, gave her something to dull the pain. After a few minutes, the pain started to go away and she looked at where the scratch was and saw a cobweb bandage stained a heavy red.

"That was quite a scratch. I just got it to finally stop bleeding an hour ago." Ivy says with a slight laugh.

Ivy went back to making something. "I will need to take it off and put something on it to help it heal quicker." as she finishes what she was mixing. "This will hurt a lot." she states as she removes the bandage quickly. The pain by then had become a dull ache but came crashing back as Silver nearly passed back out. Ivy put the bandage soaked in what she had mixed causing Silver to gasp in relief. "I warned you. Though you didn't cry out which was good." she said before going back to her herbs.

"How long have I been out?" Silver asked weakly

"Only two days." Ivy replied not looking up

"How am I still here!?" Silver asked surprised at the amount of time

"Well you can't exactly just walk out." Ivy replied chuckling

"You know what I mean." Siler replied getting annoyed

"Well you did die a couple times but nothing I couldn't handle." She said coming over to her "By the way you better be ready to explain why you arrived practically dead."

"I know but I can't believe my friends are dead." Silver says as tears start to fall "We had been through so much. Yet there gone in a moment. Why was I left alive? I'm nothing special."

Ivy's eyes soften as she watched the other break down. "We can never understand these things." She says softly "All we can do is move on and use it to give us a determination to keep going so that they aren't forgotten."

Silver calms back down sniffling a little "You sound like you know from experience."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She replies getting up and looking through her herbs "I have to go get something. Don't leave that spot or else."

Silver chuckles a little bit. "Yes ma'am" she says with faux acceptance (?)

Ivy leaves shaking her head "I mean it." She calls back

Silver sets her head down and falls asleep her tail curling around her.

 _ **She is running after the fox from before trying to catch him and make him pay for what he did to her friends since he was the only one she could direct her anger towards. As she ran, she noticed that no matter how fast she ran he was always in front of her out of reach.**_

 _ **Soon he started to slow and she started to catch up. He stopped suddenly which surprised her so much that she stopped dead in her tracks. He just stood there almost as if he knew she was there but was at ease. As he stood there her anger reappeared and she tried to attack him however she wasn't able to she seemed frozen in place as he looked at her in the same way before.**_

 _ **She thought it looked strange though. Then she realized that his eyes were full of warning. She looked behind herself only to be attacked by another fox. She hit the ground, it pinned her to the ground. She was frozen with fear as it went for her throat.**_

She jumped up gasping for breath before realizing it was just a dream. She looks down at the ground shaking slightly before calming down and noticing that it was dark outside. When she had fallen asleep, it was just after sunset. She lays back down and tries to go back to sleep. After a few minutes, she realizes that it's impossible and quietly gets up and heads outside ignoring the pain in her side.

When she gets outside she quietly leaves the camp and goes to a hidden clearing not far from the camp. She stops in the center of it and looks up at a small space in the trees watching the stars. She thinks about her friends and all the things they had done together, which was practically everything. She smiles sadly wondering how she will ever get through life without them.

(The next morning)

A butterfly was flying around and landed on Silver's nose. She sneezed waking up from a dreamless sleep. She got up and stretched ignoring the sharp pain from her side. _When did I fall asleep?_ She thought heading back to the camp.

She arrived quickly and slipped back into the medicine cat's den. _I hope Ivy didn't know I left_ She thought looking behind her as she entered. Just to run into Ivy who was looking at Silver with a glare causing Silver to jump. "Of all cats I would have thought you would listen to me!" She exclaimed with exasperation "Oh no! You can't stay still you have to go out and get hurt again as soon as possible!" Ivy goes back to counting her inventory "Give this old cat more work to do! Well if this keeps up I just might put you back in here myself!" Ivy continues ranting along like this for a second "All of you make me feel like I'm a mother taking care of kits again. But since you don't appear to have messed any of my hard work up I'll forgive you this once." She finishes ten minutes later leaving Silver feeling like a well-reprimanded kit.

Silver spends the next few weeks stuck inside Ivy's den healing with no other incidents like the first night. Though she was visited by many cats that heard what happened and the second-in-command to explain what happened, she left out the part about her assailant, by the time she was healed she felt like smashing her head into a tree from boredom.

"Ok I think your wound is healed enough for you to leave." Ivy says taking of the bandage and examining the area of fur "Though it's going to scar your fur should hide it unless someone were to get up close and personal. Now get out of here before I have to fix a head wound for you" Silver didn't need to be told twice and left within seconds. Ivy chuckled shaking her head.

Silver stopped outside the medicine den and takes a deep breath before heading to the exit of the camp. She tells the guards outside the entrance she was going to eat something that didn't have to be carried by someone else. She left the camp humming happily heading into the forest. Instead of hunting as she told the guards she was going to and started to run for the first time in weeks. _I really missed this_ she thought finally able to run after being stuck in one spot for so long. After a few minutes of thins she climbed the nearest tree jumping from branch to branch she stopped at the top of a large oak, that had been there for a hundred years according to legend, watching a few hawks fly in the distance.

 _Man I really missed this and it was only for a few weeks_ she thought feeling content _I'll be okay._ She sighed before heading back towards the camp. On her way, she catches the scent of a rabbit she catches it and eats quickly before getting another nearby to give to the camp's fresh-kill pile.

She puts the rabbit on the fresh kill pile quietly. When the leader, named Salmon, called for a camp meeting suddenly. Curious to find out what it was about she followed the other cats to the center where the leader was standing on a rock addressing the rest of the camp. "…and many reports have come to my attention of increased fox scent trails and tracks. I have decided that from now on, to combat this increased activity that any patrol groups will have five to the group instead of the usual three, there will be increased guards at the camp barriers, and we will be on the lookout for a chance to force them to leave." He stated looking at the captain of the guard especially "Should the reports of this activity stop we will go back to the normal size of patrols. I am also sorry to report as most already know the deaths of Brownleaf and Darkshadow." His voice full of emotion as he continues, "They will be missed and we will remember them in our actions to avenge them. We should also be glad that Silver had not joined them in death. We need to make sure that…" he goes back to the normal things of how close they are to the end of summer though she stopped listening and headed back to the den she used to share with her group and fell asleep.

(Two and a half months later)

The rest of summer went by quickly the reports of foxes had went away quickly so true to his word the leader had everything go back to normal. It was now the middle of fall and Silver was exploring part of the forest past the camp borders. She had just past a small stream and was walking further. She stopped for a second remembering the river's location when she heard a rustling in a few bushes behind her she rushed up the nearest tree hiding in the higher branches but able to see underneath her. The fox that attacked her jumped out of the bushes looking around. She felt her fur bristle when she saw him and she had to stop herself from attacking him. _Better follow him to see where he goes then maybe I can get revenge_ she thought darkly, as he started to move.

She followed him for the rest of the day making sure that she was silent and stayed in the trees. He came close to detecting her once but she had gotten high enough to make him think it was a bird. He finally stopped at the edge of a clearing looking out across it. She looked across it as well and saw something that she couldn't comprehend for a second then realized. _It's a camp!_ She thought suddenly. It wasn't a camp of cats though it was a camp of foxes living together as she and the camp cats do. However, she remembered why she followed him and climbed down the tree she was in and hid in a bush near him.

"You don't need to keep hiding." He said not looking away from the camp. His voice was rich and slightly deep. Cursing she walked out from the bush and glared at him. "So now you know about our camp." He stated matter-of-factly "So are you surprised, curious, or just shocked. Or did you mainly follow me because of what I was a part of." He looked over to her his expression full of guilt and sadness. "Well if that's the reason then go ahead." Silver was taken aback at this and forgot her anger for a second as she just stared at him.

After a while her anger returned and she got ready to pounce when a rustling made her look behind her a dark gray fox jumped at her knocking her on her back. He looked at the other fox saying something in comprehensible but what was said made him pale enough to see through his fur and his eyes go wide. The fox on top of her then looked down at her and seemed to grin and was about to go for her throat when he was attacked by a red blur causing the one on top of her to get thrown back. "Go! Run!" he shouted at her before turning back at the other fox and going back on the attack while he was stunned. She ran as fast as she could shocked that he had just saved her life.

-Back with the two foxes-

"Just as I thought Egel you're a traitor to your own kind." The gray one said with a smirk despite a few claw marks.

"No Seth I'm not the traitor everyone who thinks we need to kill the other camps is. We were brought together to stop all the violence with them." Egel snarled at him

"Oh that's why you refused to kill her. I thought you actually wanted her to forgive you." Seth's eyes widen as he suddenly understands "Wait a second you actually love her don't you?" Egel's growling got more menacing but Seth wasn't fazed as he laughs "Oh that is rich. Man I actually feel pity towards you now. You actually think she will feel anything but hatred after what you did. You kille…" Seth was cut off by Egel who launched himself at Seth full of rage.

Egel had grabbed him by the scruff hard enough to draw blood and threw him against a tree with a cracking noise stunning Seth for an instant before Seth bounced up onto his feet. "Y-you bastard… you actually tried to… kill me." Seth said gasping for breath before standing straighter "Well let me return the favor."

They launched at each other clawing, biting, and growling. When they came apart, one of Seth's eyes were a ragged mess of torn eye and skin and a few other minor claw marks. While Egel had a deep claw gash in his side, opposite of the side on Silver, bleeding profusely and several other claw marks along his back and muzzle. Egel was gasping for breath but while Seth was sitting there for a second he went right back on the attack biting Seth's scruff again except instead of throwing him against a tree he slammed him to the ground knocking him out.

Egel stood up and stood there a second regaining his breath before sprinting towards where Silver had gone. As he ran a thought went through his mind _He's right, I do love her._ He stopped not far from the river Silver found in an old fox den under a large stump. He passed out from loss of blood and exhaustion.

-With Silver-

Silver burst into Ivy's den gasping for breath. "I need… to get… some supplies for… several claw marks… for someone in the forest somewhere." She gasped before collapsing on the floor catching her breath. Ivy looked at her calm and as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred "Well first you're going to catch your breath. Then you're going to tell me everything that occurred out there." Silver looked at her before saying "Fine but I need you to tell no one." Ivy thought about this before agreeing. "Also no interruptions." Ivy nodded.

"I was going out and seeing what was passed our camp borders as I usually do. When I heard some rustling, thinking it was a rouge cat I went up the nearest tree and waited to see who it was. When the fox that attacked me and let me go, you're the only person that knows that, came out of the bush. I was surprised though I still followed him to see where he went and my own personal reasons. When he stopped, he was in front of this clearing and I jumped down and hid in a bush getting ready to attack when he told me that I should stop hiding since he knew I had followed him. He told me he knew I was there for vengeance and told me that if that's why then to go ahead." At this Ivy's eyes widened for a second slightly surprised "I was shocked enough that I just stood there for a few minutes. My anger came back after that and when I was about to pounce I heard some rustling thinking it was a trap I turned around and was attacked by a dark grey fox. I then thought it had been a trap and thought to have confirmed this when he said something to the other fox. However, and this is what shocked me most he attacked the fox holding me and told me to run as he went at the dark grey fox. I ran all the way here, which is why I was out of breath. Now I think he's hurt from saving me and I need to go help him!" She exclaimed obviously distressed.

Ivy thought for a second before gathering several medical supplies "Sounds like you need to hurry then." Silver looked at her taken aback.

"You aren't going to ask any questions."

"Nope"

"No specifics, no nothing."

Ivy finished gathering stuff and put it all into a pouch "No it sounds like someone is hurt and needs help so here you go." She says putting the bag around her.

"Thank you." Siler said quietly her eyes starting to tear up before rushing out the entrance.

Ivy shook her head _She will always have a friend in me._

Silver rushed out the camp the medical supplies allowing her to rush right through the entrance with no questions asked. The guards watched her till she entered the forest.

Silver went to the river and continued past heading near where she ran from but staying quite a bit from the clearing though then she started her search. _I know he ran off from the spot when he was done but where?_ She continued to look and smell for any sign of his trail. As she was looking she was mentally arguing with herself. _Why am I looking for him_ She thought _To return a favor_ the nicer side of her thought. _Why should I he killed my friends._ A dark voice questioned _He saved my life though. It might be an act. Then why would he risk getting killed. To learn our secrets. But he seemed sincere. It could still be-._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a scent a faint one but she recognized it instantly. It lead towards the river that she had found when she followed him. She followed it to the river but lost it again. As she looked around she noticed a trail of blood she followed it afraid what the amount would mean. She followed it to a tree stump looking around she found an entrance to an old fox den and went in.

The sight that met her was gruesome, he was lying on the ground covered in blood his side looked about what her's did after the attack. She walked up to him setting the bag next to him. She was glad now that she had paid attention to what Ivy had done to heal her and what Ivy taught her of healing to give her something to do for three weeks. She looked through the bag and was surprised to see that Ivy had given her almost twice of what she thought she need. She started mixing things together realizing she needed water she left and came back with a piece of bark shaped like a bowl filled with water. Throwing all of what she put together in the water she put some of the cobweb bandage with it to soak, this was for the large gash on his side. As she was waiting for that she put more of the herbs and made them into a paste and lightly applied it to his various claw and bite marks.

When she finished with the smaller wounds she started on the large gash taking some cobweb bandage she licked parts of it causing it to get sticky and used it to stop the bleeding and close the wound better. As she was doing this he woke up and groaned slightly from the pain. He looked at Silver slowly "Why are you doing this? Shouldn't you hate me?" Silver looked at him "Don't worry still do but you saved my life I'm just returning the favor. Now stay still." He ignored her and tried to get up just for her to hit his side lightly but enough to hurt causing him to fall. "I said stay still." He didn't respond but stopped trying to move. She finished up closing the wound before going to the bandage that had been soaking. "This is going to hurt" He rolled his eyes "Nothing could make this hurt anymore" he says as she puts the bandage on causing him to gasp in pain immediately sighing in relief as the herbal soak took effect.

"What was that I couldn't hear you over the gasp of pain." Silver said smirking slightly. "Shut up." He said exasperated. "Oh is the big fox getting his feelings hurt." She mocked. "Now get comfortable because to ensure you live I'm going to be staying for a few days." He looked at her surprised "I don't need help." She looks at him unbelieving "Well I'm not risking you dying making it impossible for me to kick your ass and kill you myself." He looks at her thinking she was joking but realizes she's not kidding. "Well since I'll be here for a while might as well give you the chance to try and change my mind about killing you. So explain why you helped kill my friends and if you really want to make up for it." He looks at her for a second before sighing. "I will but first. My name is Egel what's yours?" he asked. She stares at him before saying quietly "Silver." Egel smiled at her. "Then I better get to explaining."

"We were receiving reports for a while that the group of smaller cats that had been ruled by the bigger cats had organized were going to try and take part of our territory so we had started to scare your group to keep you from trying to take it. Well the day we had attacked you our leader had told us that the next patrol to do more than just scare them he chose our best fighters me, Seth, and Vex. Seth he is the dark gray one that attacked you earlier and Vex she is a light tan color. We chose a spot that most of our earlier patrols had scared cats from and waited. Seth was the one in charge of this patrol group and said to leave no survivors. I told him that we don't need to kill them and to let them leave heavily injured. He looked at me as if that was a bad idea. Vex was just going to go with what she was told. He threatened to have the leader kick me from the group and being alone was something I never want to go through again. So I shut up and just went with it. We waited for a couple of hours when we saw your group. I looked at you and instantly I knew I couldn't do it but whenever you came in front of me I jumped at you before Seth could I knew he would kill you and I couldn't let that happen. So I scratched you enough to make it seem like you were dead while giving you a chance to live. I turned hoping to stop them from killing your friends completely but they had already killed them. When we got back I had trouble sleeping from guilt and felt I should have stopped Seth. I also thought you had died until I saw you going on a couple of your groups patrols. I had actually been looking for you when you had followed me to try and convince you I didn't want that to have happened but when I didn't find you I went back. I found out you were following me when I thought I heard a bird but saw a flash of your tail. The rest you know."

He looked at Silver with tears in his eyes "I know I don't deserve it but I'm asking, no begging if you could ever forgive me." Silver thought for a second before saying quietly "I do."

Seth paced the inside of the medicine fox's den in a terrible rage. _Of all of the foxes, he has to get in my way._ "When will this heal?" he demanded the fox helping him. "It will take several months if you stay still if not possibly a year. However your eye will be permanently blind…" trailing off as Seth looked at the other with all of his rage "Can't you make it heal any faster?" he said with an even tone. The other looked at him before shrinking back from his glare "No."

Seth gave a sharp nip to the healer's back leg before walking out. "Insolent kit can't even get a simple scratch fixed." He continued to mutter under his breath as he walks to his den. Most other foxes avoided him considering the shape he was in. His eye was wrapped but he was still covered in dozens of scratches. He reached his den laying down "He will pay. I swear on my life Egel you will suffer."


	3. Ch 2: The cat will die early…

Chapter 2: The cat will die early…

AN: To be honest I haven't been as motivated to write this chapter as the first one may be because I hadn't posted this on something where people will comment or review. That and parental pressure to do good on everything but here it is.

Egel awakes with a throbbing ache in his side he groans quietly. He thinks about what has happened over the last few weeks to take his mind off the pain. After the first night Silver still didn't act like she forgave me. He chuckles a little at how he had tried and tried to get her to at least act like she could be near me. He got it but barely she assured him. The second night was about the same he still felt absolutely horrible thanks to the pain in his side, but he got her to talk about her friends even if it was briefly.

 _ **Egel looks at her finishing the small rabbit Silver had gotten him since he can't hunt still. "Hey Silver." She looks up from her own rabbit "Hm." She swallows "Yes?" He takes a breath to gather his courage. "Tell me about your friends."**_

 _ **She looks at him then looks out the den opening. "Well Brownleaf, the brown tabby, has been my friend since I left the nursery well had been." She glares at him slightly "She was resourceful, honest, always there for me, and quick to defend any friend." "Darkshadow was my friend since I started as a guard cat he was smart, kind, and always with a joke. I even think he had a small crush on me."**_

 _ **She stops her eyes glistening wetly "Goodnight." She says before walking to the other side of the den facing away from him.**_

After the last few weeks he's just glad he can go outside again since being stuck in one spot makes him nervous since Seth has most likely told the entire camp that he was a traitor and should be killed on sight. _'At least he's probably stuck for a while.'_ He thought getting up slowly stretching looking for Silver. _'Where is she? She was here last night.'_

He walks outside the den going a few feet from the entrance following her scent _'Her scent goes out here but where is…'_ His thoughts interrupted by a silvery cat tackling him to the ground. Silver looked down at him tsking "Your too slow and easily knocked over. This will not do little Foxy." She grins. He looks at her annoyed "Stop calling me that and any reason why you attacked me." She looked at him with a mischievous look on her face. "Well Foxy since you apparently have lost your fighting touch… Training starts today. So get up."

A few minutes later Egel's standing in the middle of a clearing following Silver as she circles him. "The first thing that should be worked on is your speed. You've been getting stiff laying there so I hope you stretched." Egel continued following her staying silent. Silver continues to circle silent as well.

They continued this for several moments when a twig snapped under Egel's foot distracting him for a second before he felt a small paw hit his throat lightly before Silver jumped away. "Your dead." He looked at her surprised at her speed. "That is the only time I'll refrain from hitting you.

She was true to her word as over the next few hours he gained several scratches that hurt but will be gone by tomorrow. He was panting slightly from trying to stop losing. Silver kept breathing normally without a single scratch. The one time he did win he held back. She punished him after that keeping him from hitting her again. She looks at him before saying tauntingly "Come on is the big bad fox tired of getting his ass kicked by a cat." She laughed for an instant before he attacked pinning her to the ground. "How's that?" He asked breathing heavily. "Not bad though I believe you forgot a paw." He looks down just now realizing her paw was at his throat. He looks down at her.

' _Damn it. Should I let her up? Nah I have a better idea'_ He smirks mischievously at her. "Well since you killed me guess I better act the part." She looked at him confused. "What do you mean by…" She was interrupted as he put collapsed his full weight on her causing her paw to move to the ground and their noses an inch apart. He looked into her eyes smiling.

Silver looks into his golden eyes her mouth open in shock. _'He's gotten bolder and has wonderful eyes. Also soft red fur, a fluffy tail, and… No bad Silver! But his eyes are so deep and his fur so soft and red. He's so cuddly I just want to…'_ Her face heats up slightly from her predicament and several other thoughts. Over the last few weeks she's told him almost everything about herself and warmed up to him a lot. Although she keeps telling herself otherwise she has grown feelings for him.

"Could you get off?" He got up grinning at her. "Well I'll be back." He says walking away with a slight swagger. "Where are you going?" she says confused. He looks back at her grinning "It's a surprise." With that he disappears into the forest leaving her to think.

Silver walked back to the den she had been sharing with him when one of the rouge cats ran into her. Silver looked at them surprised as the other cat gets up and turns to look at her. Silver looks at the other realizing that it was a she-cat. She was black with white over one of her eyes she looked at Silver with dark green eyes full of contempt before walking away quickly disappearing into the forest. _'Who was that? Probably no one.'_

Silver continued walking to the den getting there quickly without any more interruptions. She walked around gathering whatever extra herbs that hadn't been used recently into the pouch that they had come in. _'I need to get back to the camp here soon. They most likely think I'm dead or something.'_ She continued to gather herbs when she went to the back of the den since something somehow got over there. When she turned around to put it back Egel was standing there grinning like an idiot. "What's going on?" she asked suspicious _'What does he have planned…'_ He looked at her nonchalantly before replying "Oh you know just gettin stuff." Silver looked at him not buying it. "If you want to keep from seeming suspicious try harder to keep the grin off your face." He grinned even more at that "Aww and here I thought I was going to be nice. Will you just follow me." She looked at him for a second before smiling. "Sure." He was about to turn around before looking back "Oh also I'm blindfolding you."

Silver followed muttering a few curses every now and then. "This better be worth it." She told him threateningly. "Oh it will I promise you." She continued following blindly using the sound of his breathing and footfalls carefully. A couple minutes later he stopped causing her to run into him. "What the… _Warn_ me next time would you." He grinned "Oh so there's a next time is there." She groaned slightly "You know what I mea-" She was cut off as the blindfold was removed allowing her to see their surroundings.

They were at the edge of the lake, the only lake on the island, looking as the sun was about to start setting. Small waves splashed softly against the shore a few birds flying in the light of the sun while clouds turned orangeish-pink. She was at a loss for words just staring at the scene in front of her. Egel grinned walking in front of her his tail trailing under her chin causing her to look at him then at the small trail of pinkish-white flowers trailing to a circle around one of the biggest birds she ever saw lying on the ground. Egel turned around to look at her next to the bird "While I know that I may be a long while from complete forgiveness thought I'd at least try to help it along." Silver walked over to him then looked at the bird when she recognized it. She gasped as she now saw it wasn't just an bird it was, of all things, a hawk.

"H-how did you catch that?" she asked awed. Egel grinned "Well I caught a rabbit first but then realized a trick I learned so I got a vine and carefully dragged the rabbit making it seem alive near where some hawks were flying. When one dived to catch it I attacked. They are fierce fighters I'm glad he didn't win the fight between land and air. The least I could do is honor his death by feeding the love of my life." Silver looked at him as he said the last words. _'I think I feel the same way.'_ "Well you have been forgiven though I had the first time. You did something else too you impressed me and made it impossible for anyone to top this." He stopped grinning and smiled for once instead of his normal grin "Well if you would come over here it's time to eat."

They finished eating a while later the sun was set causing a brilliant sight of reds, oranges, and a little purple. He and Silver were watching it her head leaning on his shoulder his tail sitting on top of her's. "This is amazing the sunset is beautiful." Egel smiled satisfied with himself "It will never compare to yours…" The sun finishes setting as everything starts to go twilight and lightning bugs starts flying about. Egel looks up at them _'I could just stand here and stare. It's beautiful enough to make me think the earth really does turn slowly.'_ Egel looks at her "It's time to head back my huntress." Silver nods standing up as she walks in front of him her tail trailing under his chin. "You may have impressed me but you're not getting anything more than thanks…" she stops facing him "…a thought and…" Egel looks into her eyes scarcely breathing "…this…" She leans forward kissing him on the cheek before walking off letting him process what just happened. He shakes his head before getting to work cleaning up the hawk as well as everything else with a large smile on his face. When he arrived back at the den he noticed she wasn't there worried but assuming she would be back he fell asleep.

(Thirty minutes before)

Silver stopped in the clearing she had found with her friends near the camp laying down and looking up into the stars. "I don't know what to do Brownleaf." She told the memory of her friend. "I know what I felt couldn't be fake right?" She looks at the ground "I mean he did all of this for me the lake, the flowers, the sunset." She smiles sadly "But the thought that your death was his fault makes it hard to accept these feelings without the thought I'm betraying you coming up." She looks back up at the sky tears falling "Am I really betraying our friendship by forgiving him and falling in love?" She lays her head down "I don't know." She falls asleep repeating those words.

Brownleaf looks down on her friend from the spirit realm smiling sadly. "Oh Silver you could never betray our friendship even if you tried. I know why you're confused but it's not fair for you to suffer these feelings." She glides down next to Silver lying next to her and looking at her sleeping face. "If you were able to forgive him of that then I do to. I may not be able to talk to you but I can at least free you from these feelings. You have found yourself someone to care about and your life is just going to get harder so I can tell you one thing before I leave your side. Move on." She glides away a blinding light seeming to fill the clearing then as quickly as it came disappearing along with Brownleaf.

Silver jumps awake right as the light disappeared looking about the clearing "Brownleaf?" she calls unsure. She shakes her head clearing it before walking away as a pair of eyes watched her before running off to the camp. She walks through the forest aimlessly for a while before turning towards the den. She stops outside the entrance for a minute before entering seeing him asleep. She walks to where she normally sleeps for a second before looking back at him. The next second she's next to him curling up and falling asleep enjoying the warmth. Unseen to her Egel smiles a little before going back to sleep.

Silver stretches as she gets up she sees that Egel was gone. _'Damn it. I was hoping to wake up before he did.'_ She looks around before noticing a rabbit near where she slept normally. She sniffed at it for a second before starting to eat. She finishes quickly and takes the carcass outside and buries it. She follows his scent trail for a while leading her to the clearing where they trained yesterday. She looked through the bushes to see him attacking what looked like a large log standing on end.

As she watched a large piece of bark was knocked off from an attack including a spin and his back leg. She stood still awed by his speed and power as he quickly caused the log to lose a chunk from his front paw. He stopped for a minute breathing heavily before lunging at it again. Silver climbed a tree to it's lower branches, getting an idea, as he went back at it before jumping to a tree closer to him a rustling ensued causing him to look at the tree she just left. She froze silently throwing a stick at a bird causing it to fly off. Egel whirled to look at the bird. Silver jumped to a tree closer freezing again as he turned around to find the noise. She quickly threw a stick again this time causing it to snap like something stepped on it. He turned to the noise allowing Silver to jump to the tree closest to him. He turned again not looking at the tree but the bushes below her since she accidently caused an old branch to snap and fall to the ground. She stayed still till he turned away muttering something about the wind and animals. He faced the log again when Silver threw a small nut at a squirell across the clearing causing it to run chattering. Egel looked at the squirrel tense. Silver took her chance and launched herself off the branch at him. He turned almost slowly as Silver landed on him sending him to the ground while she rolled to the side.

He got up quickly about to attack when he realized it was Silver he stopped. She took this chance to attack him causing him to be tacken aback allowing her to jump onto his back giving a medium scratch before jumping away behind him turning around. Staying completely focused on him. He turned to look at her when he noticed a small amount of blood drip from his back. He stared incredulous that she would actually draw blood he stayed still for a second before crouching slightly. He flew at her as she waited paitently until he started to take a swipe at her she dodged it twisting away. They kept at this almost as if in a dance with both sides twisting and weaving in a series of attacks and evades. Silver's fur flashing silver as the sun hit it Egel's flashing red. Neither gained the upper hand as they sparred and it was well past noon when they stopped catching their breath still watching the other for an opening. When they went at each other again it was almost sluggishly as exhaustion and thirst set in. As they met each other in the middle both went for an attack before collapsing next to each other breathing heavily.

They stayed like this for a minute before Silver started to lightly laugh. Egel looked at her confused "What's… so… funny?" he asked attempting to catch his breath. She stopped laughing as she responded, giggling a little "It's just… we are so evenly matched that we collapsed." She giggled a little more then stopped "Why were you holding back before?" He looked at her for a second before laughing a little bit "I was afraid to hurt you. Though I don't think I should have worried." She got up now that she could stand somewhat "Well I'm going to get a drink. Care to join me?" Egel grins before standing to follow her.

She heads off deep in thought glad the clearing wa a good distance from the river. _'I guess I need to apologize about the scratch. I needed to get him to show his all. I needed to see if he really would be able to fight well enough to protect himself… and… me.'_ She gets out of her head realizing that the river was in front of her.

Egel caught up to her as she started to take a drink. He grins a little as he walks next to her to take a drink he sits up and looks ahead of himself. "Well have a nice swim." Silver looks up at him "What do you me-" she never finished the question as she got pushed into the river by his tail. He's laughing as her head resurfaces completely soaked "That's for the scratch." She looks at him motioning for him to lean close. He leans closer to the edge grinning she looks at him for a second before quickly pulling him into the river. He broke the surface spluttering and looking at her shocked. She giggled a little with a girly smile. He looked at her now even more shocked that she actually giggled like a girl. She turned torwards him and gave him a small splash. Egel shook his head before splashing her back with a slightly larger splash due to his size. A small splashing fight ensued with Egel dispite his size ending up the loser. He watched her get out of the river later as she walked away she flicked her tail causing water to hit his face. She finished drying her self off a little further away. Egel got out as well and when he got near her got revenge for the water hitting his face by shaking his fur out next to her and walking off.

Silver followed him and caught up to him at the den. "That wasn't nice by the way." He looked at her. "Well maybe if you would stop flirting with me I wouldn't need to do it back." Silver's face heated up slightly at that she went inside quickly to hide this fact. She got settled in her old spot as he walked in. He grinned at her before going over to her however his stomach growled slightly so he left to get dinner real quick. _'How did he know I was flirting him was he really flirted with that much he can see it easily'_ She thought about this for a while before moving into his spot and wating till she heard him to move. _'This spot smells like him too'_ she roles onto her side bringing her nose closer to the ground smiling slightly. _'Oh I love this smell.'_ She breaths slightly deeper. She hears a small thud of a small animal being dropped next to her. She bolts to her feet her face turning red. She then looks at the largest grin on his face she ever seen causing her nose to bleed slightly from the blood rhing to her face. "Did you miss me that much?" She walkes away to her spot not facing him.

Egel moves behind her looking down to her. "You know I don't mind but if you really like that spot that much you could join me there." She got up and looked at him. "No I can't." He looks at her funny "Yeah you could there's enough room and I will share." She shakes her head "It's not that." He looks at her quizically "What is it then." "I can't tell you." He gets a little upset at this point "Now why not because one second you're flirting with me and the next you act as if I've done something wrong." "It's not that!" He looks at her clearly upset "Then what is it? Just tell me what I'm doing wrong." "I can't!" "Yes you can. Just tell me." She shakes her head looking down "Tell me." She does nothing ignoring him "Tell me please." She stays silent. "I can't fix it if you won't tell me." She continues to look at the ground his voice quites to a whisper "Tell me please." She looks at the ground for several minutes before mumbling something. "What was that?" she mumbles something again. "What are you saying?" She looks up at him and says quickly. "Because you still haven't kissed me yet." She looks at the ground again. Egel was dumbstruck _'Wait that's the reason? Really.'_ He leans down and looks at her. "Is that really it." She continues to look at the ground. "Hey look at me." She looks at him her eyes slightly watery. "If that was it you could have just told me." She looks at him "It's not that easy." He looks at her worriedly "Why isn't it?" She looks at him carefully "It just isn't that easy I can't jus-" The rest of her sentenced was interrupted as Egel kisses her.

Silver's heart flutters as all of her mind goes blank as she just sits there only knowing the feeling of his mouth against her's. He leans back breaking it "See that's better." He says gently. He moves over to the quail he caught bringing it over to where she stood and nudging her to sit down. "Now enjoy." The smell of food brings her out of her daze and she begins eating as Egel does the same keeping his eyes on her. She looks at him cauing him to drop his eyes to the quail. He puts the quail up when they finish and since it was now dark he went over to his spot. Silver starts to go over to her own spot when Egel looks at her "What are you doing?" she looks over at him "Get over here and lay down." She hesitates before walking over to him and lays down. He smile gently before curling up around her with his tail covering the front of her allowing her to set her head on it next to his own head. She closes her eyes and breaths deeply Egel puts his mouth next to her ear whispering "Goodnight my huntress." The den goes quiet as they fall into a contented sleep.

AN: Holy freaking crap. I actually finished writing this I may make it longer at some point unless yall think this is a great chapter. I had a lot of trouble getting the argument right but I think it's all right. Follow, like, and review please I would really appreciate it. Stay furry my friends. -WintertheGrayFox


End file.
